Teen Drama
by Phoenix Le Grand
Summary: Mahad has gone off without permission... again. After having an upseting chat with Cortes, Lena and Dahlia try to cheer him up, but both give their own 'talks'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Am bored... and is writing fan fic as a break from the other... excuse the name.. and ENJOY!

Cortes and Mahad were sitting at the bar in the tavern. Cortes was furious; he had enough of Mahad flying off in the Hyperion without his permission.

"You've got to understand Mahad; you put a lot of lives in danger and not to mention your own," Cortes said harshly. He tried to keep his voice low, but not too low so Mahad could hear him; the last thing Cortes wanted was to draw attention.

"Come on, Cortes, I'm just having a little fun," Mahad said with a smile.

"Then how much fun will you have when Oslo finds out that Lena and you have been living, and kill _everyone_?"

"He's not going to find us, trust me."

"How can I trust you? You are putting everyone in danger so you can go and pleasure yourself," Cortes snapped, "so help me Mahad, if I find out that you go one more time _without _my permission, I will take the Hyperion off you and you will not use it unless it's necessary."

"I am so sick of being treated like a kid!" Mahad yelled across the tavern. He grabbed his bottle and stormed out of the tavern.

Cortes followed him with his eyes, as he did could see that people were staring at him and some muttering under their breaths. He turned back to the bar and looked down. His head was empty, he didn't want to think about anything; he was furious at Mahad for acting in such a foolish way.

Mahad got up to his room and threw his bottle on his desk, and fell onto his bed. He had enough of Cortes treating him like a kid. He could take care of himself; he didn't need no Cortes in his life to tell him what to do and what not to do!

He then heard a knock on the door. "Mahad…?" It was Lena.

He sat up, "Come in, Lena."

When Lena walked she looked like she was about to cry.

"I sorry for storming out the tavern like that," Mahad apologized.

Lena stood there silent.

"Come sit with your big brother."

Lena sat next to him.

"You scared me for a second there Mahad, like you were going to explode or something," she finally said.

He hugged her, "I've been frustrated lately, that's all."

"What were you and Cortes talking about? You didn't go again without his permission?"

Mahad opened his mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"You know better Mahad, of course he's gonna yell at you. You're putting Puerto Angel in danger. Let me tell you one thing; Cortes is the only reason why you're here, in a home; given water to drink; given food to eat; he is why we and everyone has survived. He is someone you can look up to yourself… He's a good man, risking his own life to continue our father's doing, you should be glad he's there."

Then Lena stood up and left the room.

Mahad sat there in silence; Lena was right. But he needed space. Cortes unfortunately didn't give much of it. It was like he had an eye everywhere, following only him.

Mahad laid down on his bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep. He knew it was too early to sleep, but he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I might have made Dahlia a little out of character at the end... I like reviews btw.**

Mahad must've slept longer than he thought. It was dark and he could see the moon shining through his curtains.

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and got up, turned on the light and yawned.

He sat back down… in silence…

All he could think about was what happened earlier in the tavern with Cortes. After all that happened and Lena's talk, Mahad didn't feel right.

Just then someone knocked his door.

_Lena_…

To his surprise, it wasn't.

"What a surprise to see you here, Dahlia," he smiled leaning on the door frame, but his arm slipped and he banged his head into it.

Dahlia rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"I only came to see if you were okay… you know, after what happened between you and Cortes in the tavern," she said.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know; your face _is_ pretty much expressionless at the moment."

"Look, I'm fine," he smiled and waved his arms around.

"I still want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The obvious."

"Come in, then," Mahad sighed and moved aside for her to walk in.

Dahlia sat on Mahad's bed and sighed again.

"So... what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Mahad asked sitting beside her.

"Well…you flying off without Cortes's permission is an absolutely crazy thing to do, not only that but dangerous. You've got to understand that you put a lot of lives in danger because of it."

"Please don't start to sound like Cortes now," Mahad rolled his eyes.

"At least Cortes has some order here. He takes care of people, and on top if that, he's got to take care of _you._ Someone who should by now how to take care of _themselves_ Mahad! So don't make Cortes sound like the bad guy."

Mahad rolled his eyes again.

"You've got to get rid of that attitude as well, 'cause it's getting you no-where!"

"You know what?! You can just leave now!"

"Not 'till I get something through that thick skull of yours. You think this is all okay, think again Mahad, someone could actually die because of you, and that person who dies could be you. You've got to understand that Cortes is not and never will let you get away with this, whatever direction you're taking, I strongly advise not to.

"Cortes is a good man, taking you in and putting up with the rubbish you do. Like Lena said, 'he is someone you can look up to yourself'. He's probably going to be the closest person you're ever going to get to a father."

Dahlia's last sentence was the most that actually got to him; Cortes being the closest person to a father, and he hated to admit it, but it was true.

Mahad dug his face in his hands.

"Mahad…?" Dahlia put her hand on his back. The fact she yelled at him for being stupid, she began to feel sorry for him because he was frustrated… a position he didn't like to be in. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you've got to understand."

"…why did you have to bring up Cortes being the closet thing to my father…?"

Dahlia looked down at her feet. "I hope that wasn't the only thing that got through your head… it's just that Cortes is having trouble from being able to actually trust and respect you, and they only way he can is if you do the same."

Mahad stood up and walked over to his window. "I wish I could remember the days when I was with _my_ father and mother… it was a great life back then… we use to play for hours and never get tired…" He smiled, "… but imagine if none of this happened… my father never going missing, my mother not being one of the most wanted person in Skyland… I wouldn't have made great friends… like you."

Dahlia smiled and got up. She stood next to Mahad. "Memories are great things Mahad… so are your family and friends, life wouldn't be right without them."

"All I want is my mother and father back… I just have to make things right, but I'm only doing worse."

"You will do better, just let time tell its stories. One day the world will change because of one great action you've done."

"Sounds scary if you put it that way…" Mahad smiled.

"I'm heading to the tavern, come as well so you can talk to Cortes."

"I don't know… I should do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be too late; now is the time."

"But-"

"No Mahad, now."

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"And when you do, actually say what you mean."

"Hey…Dahlia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… believing in me."

"Belief is only a feeling, I'm just being nice."

They both headed out of Mahad's room. Mahad had gone to Lena's room first to say night to her and tell her that he was going to talk to Cortes. Lena said she was proud of what Mahad was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally got this done. Last Chapter. ::explodes::**

---

Mahad couldn't work up enough courage to walk into the tavern to talk to Cortes, so he asked Dahlia if she could ask him to come outside.

After a few moments Cortes walked out of the tavern. Mahad immediately turned away and looked skyward. Cortes came stood with him at the railing, only about half a meter away from him.

After seconds of pure silence Cortes was the first to break it, "what made you want to come apologise to me know?"

"I guess it takes a lot of words to convince me to do something," Mahad said.

"How many words does it take to convince you to stop flying around without my permission?" Cortes snapped.

"About that Cortes… um, well, I apologise."

"Are you only apologising because I threatened to take the Hyperion away from you, or do you mean it this time?"

Mahad glared at Cortes. _Why kind of a question is that?_, Mahad thought.

As if Cortes read his mind he answered. "Because it's hard to trust you Mahad, with all this happening you could at least stop fooling around so much. Lena needs you to be around; you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I know that."

"Just how would Lena feel if you weren't around?"

Mahad swore under his breathe. "None of that is going happen Cortes," Mahad assured him.

"If you stop flying around with my permission, of course none of it will happen."

"Well I guess I really do owe you an apology then."

"And what about that other apology, didn't you mean that one?"

"I mean both of them. First one was flying without your permission… second was… arguing against your orders," Mahad looked up at Cortes.

"Consider it forgiven."

Mahad smiled.

"On one condition; no more flying _without_ my permission."

"Roger that Captain," Mahad smiled again.

Cortes held out his hand towards Mahad; Mahad shook it.

"So really… what did Lena say to you?" Cortes asked.

"Well, it was actually what Dahlia had said."

"And what was that?"

Mahad grinned. "She said… that right now, you were the closest person I'll ever get to a father."

"She _said _that?"

Mahad nodded. Cortes let out a deep breathe. "Get some sleep, it's late and you look tired."

"I'm not that tired, I had some sleep before."

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow then. Night." Cortes walked off.

"Goodnight," Mahad yelled after him.

Mahad sighed. "That didn't go to _bad_," he said to himself. He'd realized Dahlia was still in the tavern.

He walked in to find her sitting at an empty table, almost half-tired.

"How'd it go?" she asked as Mahad as he sat down.

"Not bad, not as angry as he was this morning," he smiled.

It didn't seem to amuse Dahlia, either that or she was too tired for amusement.

"Well, since that's done, and everything is back to normal –_ I hope_ – I'm going to get some sleep," she yawned.

"Hey… Dahlia?"

"Mmm?" She said getting out of her seat.

"You want me to walk you to your room?"

"I'll be fine Mahad, thank you," she smiled and yawned again.

"Well…"- he cleared his throat – "night Dahlia."

"Night Mahad", and she walked out of the tavern.

Mahad got up and asked for a re-fill. After that he left the tavern to go to his room. Sitting there is silence. Mahad was now glad that after everything that happened today was out of the way. He laid on his bed and drifted slowly into a sleep.


End file.
